My Cute Little Yandere
by Flygon Master
Summary: Minami was so happy on the day that her crush Yutaka Kobayakawa confessed to her, who would have thought that this sweet and gentle girl would have feelings for her? However, Minami is about to find out that her little rose has more than a few thorns...
1. Minami's POV

**Author Notes: Well the results are in and my Mintaka story took first place followed by season three of Lucky Life! I am sorry to all those who did not get their story picked, but please remember I will be writing every story eventually so please wait and I will hold a voting again sometime soon! As for now I hope you enjoy this story, Mintaka with a Yandere twist… This was so much fun to write!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Minami's POV)<strong>

_Dear diary, I'm sorry for not updating you regularly like I should have been, but a lot of things have happened in the past few days… To start, me and Yutaka are now a couple! Who would have thought that my crush had a crush on me back? She was absolutely adorable when she confessed to me, her face was the cutest shade of pink and she was stuttering so bad I could hardly understand her…_

Minami sighed happily, as she leaned back in her desk chair. The mint haired girl could easily recall the events of that day, how could she not? It was, after all, the day that the love of her life confessed to her.

_Let me start from the beginning, it was after classes and we were all about to go home, in fact Hiyori and Patty had already left. I had finished packing my bag and was just about to see if Yutaka was ready to leave, when she grabbed me by the sleeve and pulled me out of the room. We found ourselves in a deserted hallway; she wasn't facing me so I thought that something might be wrong. I put my hand on her shoulder and felt her flinch, but before I could ask her anything she began to confess to me about a mile a minute._

Minami smiled warmly as she blushed a light pink, remembering the event quiet vividly. It felt like she had been blushing a lot more since she started to date Yutaka, but maybe that was just her imagination.

_At the time I had no idea what she was saying, so I dropped to my knees and looked her straight in the eyes as I put my forehead to hers to check her temperature. In retrospect this made things worse and better, while it got Yutaka to speak normally it also started to make her dizzy due to the blood rushing to her head. She slowly stuttered out that she loved me and that she wanted to stay friends even if I didn't love her back. I was so overcome with happiness that I took the closeness of our faces to my own advantage and kissed her full on the lips…_

Minami couldn't stop the high pitched and rather girly squeal that escaped from her lips as she remembered what she had so boldly done. The mint haired girl never really forced her way into the spotlight and she wasn't known for being bold, or outgoing. However, when it came to anything involving Yutaka, Minami didn't worry about being bold or not she simply went with how she felt.

_We made out for a few minutes, occasionally breaking apart for air. When we broke for the final time, Yutaka looked up at me smiling and said in a soft voice… I love you, before she passed out in my arms. I took my bag and hers and gently lifted my new girlfriend into the air. I took her home that night and boy was it embarrassing. No I don't mean carrying Yutaka all through the town, no I mean carrying Yutaka into the Izumi house._

Minami shuddered as she remembered that night in particular and then all the others that she had been over there. Sojiro wasn't so bad; he just kind of crept in the background and took pictures of them, but Konata…

_Since my parents don't usually get home until late every night, I tend to be spending more of my time at the Izumi house. Konata-sempai insists to know every detail about everything we do and you want to know the worst part? Yutaka likes to tell her… I don't see why she looks up to Konata-sempai so much or Konata-nee as I am now apparently required to say. Don't get me wrong, I like Konata-sempai, but she is just so… Yes that, how Kagami-sempai deals with her is beyond me._

Minami's eyes drifted around the room before stopping at the picture frame on her desk, it was a picture of all her friends outside her house, including her sempai's. The one right next to her with her arm around the mint haired girl's shoulders was in fact Kagami.

_Me and Kagami-sempai get along very well, since she and myself are always at the Izumi house. She has also confided in me that she is a lolicon and has a thing for Konata-sempai… Wait does that make me a lolicon too? Well never mind that now, as I was saying she has feelings for Konata-sempai, but Konata-sempai is a bit too dense to notice. Me and Yutaka promised to help her in any way we can and she promised to do the same for us!_

Minami smiled at her entry so far, she could read this over and over again and not feel bored by it, even if she read it a thousand times… However, there was one last thing she needed to write and she was dreading doing so.

_Well to finish up this entry I have one last thing to tell you diary, it happened yesterday, or the fifth day that we have been together. It happened at the end of class and…_

Minami's hand began to write on autopilot as her mind began to replay those few moments in the class room when she saw the reason why you don't ever want to make Yutaka mad…

* * *

><p><strong>(Flash Back Start)<strong>

It was a sunny day and the weather was just perfect; Yutaka and Minami had plans for a date at the mall as soon as classes ended. With their excitement burning, the day seemed to just fly by and before they knew it, the final bell had rung and the students were busily getting ready to go home.

"I have to get to the café on time today or I'm going to be in a lot of trouble!" Patty called as she sprinted out the classroom door, not even bothering to say good bye or make sure she had all her things with her.

"Ah, she left her math book again! I'll see you two love birds later!" Hiyori called as she began to give chase, running in the direction of the blonde and rather busty American.

"They're so lively today." Minami said quietly with a tiny blush at being called a love bird as she packed up her bag, still anticipating the date that Yutaka had gone through the trouble of planning for them.

Yutaka didn't seem to have heard her love, because she was still over at her desk humming softly as she packed up her things. Minami found her eyes drifting downwards and her gaze landed right on the tiny girl's bottom, which was being lightly shaken by that said girl.

_"No! Bad Minami, you are starting to act like Hiyori."_ Minami scolded herself as she forced her eyes to look away, even though she really didn't want to.

The two were finished packing up their things and were just about to leave when a large, heavy set boy walked up to the two with a stack of papers in his hand.

"Are you completely worthless Iwasaki? It was your turn to do the class accounting sheets and you did them wrong!" He shouted as he slammed the papers down on a nearby desk and looked at the taller girl angrily.

Now Minami could have taken this guy out if she wanted, but her relaxed and 'don't want to cause trouble' attitude stopped her.

"I'm sorry, I'll do them again." Minami said calmly as she reached for the papers only to have her hand forcefully slapped away.

"Are you that stupid? Do you think I would let you do them again?" The boy laughed as he snatched the papers away from the girl's reach. "I am telling the teacher that you did a bad job and I hope she takes away your nurse's assistant privileges!" The boy said with a sneer, as he turned around to walk away. Minami was about to reach out her hand to try and convince him otherwise, when Yutaka stopped her and lightly tapped the boys back.

"Could you come down here for a moment?" Yutaka said in a quiet and calm tone, but it sent shivers down Minami's spine. She had never seen the tiny girl upset and she had a feeling she didn't want to, the rest of the people in the room who had been watching the scene also felt an eerie shiver travel down their spines.

"Yes what is it baby-face?" The boy said with a sigh as he crouched real low to the ground, probably to mock the girl of little stature. Thinking back, he probably realized that what he did wasn't the best idea.

"I just wanted to ask… WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Yutaka screamed with venom in her voice, as she grabbed the larger boy by his collar. The whole room gasped and took a few steps back, never had they seen such a cute girl go insane on someone before. Excluding Minami, who stood there dumbfounded at the 180 in Yutaka's personality.

"I was just…" The boy said shakily, he felt as if his life was in danger, but he just couldn't come up with an appropriate excuse.

"DON'T GIVE ME YOUR EXCUSES, HOW DARE YOU YELL AT **MY** MINAMI-CHAN! I SHOULD RIP YOUR ARMS OFF AND BEAT YOU SILLY WITH THEM!" Yutaka yelled as she pushed him down onto his back, as she stayed on top of him with her right knee placed firmly on his stomach, giving her the ability to stop his breath if she wanted too.

Minami didn't know what to do; she had never seen this before. How did she calm the raging little loli and save the boy's life? She just didn't know! Where was Konata when you needed her?

"AND THEN YOU HIT HER! YOU HIT **MY** MINAMI-CHAN, WHICH IS ENOUGH REASON FOR ME TO KILL YOU, DO YOU REALIZE THAT?" Yutaka yelled as she shook him by the collar. The boy, who was now in tears, kept saying he was sorry over and over again, but the loli wouldn't hear it. Who knows what she would have done if Minami hadn't stepped in.

"It is okay Yutaka, it doesn't hurt see I'm fine." Minami said soothingly as she held out her hand to show it wasn't red anymore.

"But Minami-chan he yelled at you!" Yutaka said in her normal voice only slightly more whiny, as she loosened her grip on the boy, but not letting him go just yet.

"I'm fine Yutaka come on let's go to the mall." Minami smiled warmly as she quickly got their bags and then gently grabbed the salmon haired girl's hand. "Let's go…" Minami said softly as Yutaka nodded pushing the boy away and standing up, with that the two left the room… Which was still in a state of utter disbelief that precious and innocent little Yutaka was capable of such violence…

The two walked in silence for about half the school before Yutaka spoke up, in what Minami could tell was a small and upset voice.

"You hate me now don't you Minami-chan…" Yutaka said sadly as tears started to pool in the corners of her eyes.

"Not at all, you just… Surprised me is all." Minami said with an eye smile, even though she was calm on the outside, on the inside she was a complete mess. How could this sweet and adorable little girl be so volatile?

"I don't get mad a lot, but when I saw him being mean to you… I just…" Yutaka said weakly as she began to cry softly, something that didn't go unnoticed by the taller girl.

"It's okay, I'm not mad… Let's have fun today like we planned okay?" Minami asked as her mind began to calm down, this was the same Yutaka she fell in love with, so there was no reason to treat her any differently. Everyone gets mad, but what Minami hated the most was seeing her lover sad…

"Okay!" Yutaka said with a smile as the tears continued to fall, but Minami knew that Yutaka was genuinely happy to be accepted…

**(Flash Back End)**

* * *

><p><em>Konata sempai said that she is something called a Yandere, though I'm still not sure what that is. What I understand is that Yutaka can't control her temper once she gets to a point of rage, but if she doesn't get to that point we should have nothing to worry about right?<em>

Minami wrote, slipping out of autopilot to see she was almost out of page to write on.

_So I guess that all I have to do is not let Yutaka get mad anymore, which can't be hard since she is so cute and lovable and kind and… Getting back on subject, it seems she only gets mad when things concern me so I just have to make sure she never finds out of any of my problems. Shouldn't be too hard, should it?_

Minami smiled at her plans to keep her girlfriend happy. She was about to start writing again when she heard her door bell ring.

_Well that is all for now diary, my little Yandere is here and I don't want to keep her waiting!_

Minami sighed happily as she closed her diary and placed it back into its drawer before running down the stairs to greet her girlfriend…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucky Channel~<strong>_

"**Hiya Luckies it's me your navigator Akira Kogami!" Akira shouted with a cutesy voice pushing her cheeks in with her index fingers.**

"**And I am the assistant Minoru Shiraishi." Minoru said with a bow. "I was still shocked that Yu-chan is capable of such violence." Minoru said with a small smile as he retook his seat.**

"**Konata wasn't kidding when she said she sensed darkness behind her cuteness…" Akira said dryly as she slumped over the announce table.**

"**Just like someone else we all know." Minoru said quietly as he turned his face away to fake cough.**

"**Oi what was that?" Akira said with a slight blush on her cheeks, but more angry then flustered.**

"**Nothing at all Akira-sama!" Minoru said in his defense.**

_**Ending Theme~**_

"**Aw it's time to go already? Well thank you for reading this chapter and sorry it's so short, but Flygon-sama is lazy so what can you expect!" Akira started out cutesy, but ended in a sort of sneer slash growl…**

"**Well then, until next time bye-nii!" Minoru shouted as the camera went off.**

"**You took my saying…" Akira said angrily.**

"**Huh? Akira-sama calm down!"**


	2. Yutaka's POV

**Authors Notes: I'm really sorry it took so long for this one to get out, but between finals and me playing The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword NON STOP I haven't found the time to type. Plus I have been obsessed with the anime The Familiar of Zero, (Season 4 comes out in January!) but I finally found a moment to get this written up so here you guys go and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Yutaka's POV)<strong>

_I woke up to the rhythmic sound of… Breathing? Oh, yeah that's right I slept with Onee-chan last night. I can't believe she caught me crying, it was really sweet of her to insist I sleep in her room just to comfort me… Although I do feel kind of bad about making her go to bed so early last night, she had that brand new video game too._

Yutaka thought as she groggily opened her eyes to see the sleeping face of her older cousin. The blunette currently had a small smile on her lips, as she hugged the smaller girl tightly.

_I tried to tell her that I was okay, but she just wouldn't listen. She had a caring smile then too, if only Kagami-chan and the others could see Onee-chan when she is at home and in one of her caring moods… Uncle says she is a lot like aunt Kanata… I love you so much Onee-chan, you have no idea how much you mean to me._

Yutaka thought happily, as tears began to spill down her cheeks. She hated to burden people with her being sickly and needy all the time, but Konata just seemed to embrace all her problems, physical or otherwise with a warm and loving smile. Just like…

_I can see why Kagami-chan loves her so much, if only Minami-chan would love me like that… I just know she hates me after what I did yesterday, how could anyone love me after I acted like that? But, why did I act that way? Why did I get so mad at that boy? I wish I could go back in time, stop myself, and change things, but that can't happen… I will just have to deal with Minami-chan hating me._

Yutaka thought as her happiness quickly turned into depression, as she let herself slip into a half sleep where her thoughts traveled back to the day when she confessed her love for the mint haired girl.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flash Back Start)<strong>

"Just calm down Yu-chan, you are going to make yourself sick again." Konata said with a lighthearted chuckle, as she watched the tiny girl pace back and forth in her room.

"I don't think I can do it Onee-chan, maybe I should stay home today?" Yutaka whined as she hugged her older cousin's legs, hoping Konata would side with her on this subject, but sadly for Yutaka she didn't.

"You have loved her for how long now? It is high time to put on your cutest moe face and ask her out!" Konata cheered as she began to pry the smaller girl from her legs. With that accomplished, she began to drag Yutaka from the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Wait, what if Minami-chan hates me? I don't want to ruin our friendship!" Yutaka panicked as she tried to weasel and squirm her way out of the otaku's grasp, but with little success.

"There is no way on earth she is going to hate you, period." Konata said in a dry tone as they reached the front door. Konata gently picked up the smaller girl and without a lot of difficulty put her shoes on, after she put her own shoes on and waved by to her father she was out the door, little Yutaka in tow.

_"I love my life; they're are such cute girls!"_ Sojiro thought as he cried tears of joy at all his blessings.

"Wait Onee-chan, I can't do it! Please listen to me!" Yutaka whined as she relaxed into the bigger girl's hold, although she didn't really want to be carried like that out in broad daylight.

Konata gently sat Yutaka down on terra firma and turned the pouting girl so that they could see each other face to face. Yutaka was instantly lost in the intense sea of green that she found in Konata's eyes, how had she never noticed how bright they were in color?

"I can't go with you and force you to confess, I can't make the words come out of your mouth. However, I can give you support and love when you need it… I just want you to be happy Yu-chan…" Konata said with just a hint of sadness in her voice, she didn't want her little cousin to know who her one true love was and then be too afraid to act on it.

"Okay Onee-chan I will try my best!" Yutaka said with an authority in her voice, she knew she had to do her best not only for herself, but her Onee-chan as well.

Thinking this was probably the easiest thing in the world, saying it was quick and simple, but following through proved to be a challenge for the Lolita. No matter when she tried, she could never get her and Minami alone long enough to tell her. Hour after hour passed and she still hadn't made any progress, finally the last bell rung and Yutaka decided that it was now or never.

_"Once she turns around I'll tell her real quick, oh no there are people here I have got to think of something!"_ Yutaka panicked in her mind as she watched Minami turn around in practically slow motion. With a quick decision the salmon haired girl grabbed the taller girls arm and began to rush out of the class room and down the hallways.

The two wound up in a deserted hallway, completely alone. There was an awkward silence in the air, which Minami obviously didn't like. The mint haired girl reached out her hand and gently lay in on the smaller one's shoulder, succeeding in ripping the tiny girl from her thoughts. In that few seconds that Yutaka had lost control of her mind, due to being startled be her friend's grasp, her heart began to empty itself of all that she had pent up in it over the past few months.

She began to talk about all the good times they had spent together and how her feelings had progressed to the extent of love. The worst part for Yutaka was that she even mention about having 'dreams' about the taller girl. The salmon haired girl had no idea how to shut off the intense flow of emotion, which she had kept pent up for so long.

_"This is so embarrassing; Minami is bound to be upset now."_ Yutaka thought as her mouth never stopped and her heart just kept pouring out into her words. Minami dropped to her knees and turned the standing girl so that they were face to face succeeding in silencing her.

_"Is she going to kiss me? Is she really going to kiss me?"_ Yutaka thought as she subconsciously began to pucker her lips. A kiss never came, what did come was her love pressing her forehead against her own to check her temperature. _"I need to tell her… Now…"_ Yutaka took a deep breath and began to stutter out her confession and then swiftly followed it by asking for them to still be friends.

Minami needed no words, she only needed her lips. _"Minami-chan is kissing me; I can't believe she is actually kissing me!"_ Yutaka thought as their kiss intensified and finally her mind went blank.

**(Flash Back End)**

* * *

><p><em>The next thing I could remember was waking up on my bed holding Minami-chan's hand. Now that I think about it Minami-chan must have been sitting there for a while, thinking back on it some more Onee-chan seemed to pop into the room right as we started kissing again… Don't tell me she was…<em>

"I was waiting for you to wake up." Onee-chan said in her sweet and gentle voice. However, I still jumped up in fear that she was reading my mind.

"Good morning Onee-chan." I stuttered out, still not sure if she was reading my mind or if what she said was relevant to this morning… Maybe I dozed back to sleep? Please say I did and Onee-chan can't read minds!

"You were crying again." I looked at Onee-chan after she said this and noticed the small frown on her face, as she pulled me into another hug. "I told you Minami isn't mad and she most definitely does not hate you!" Onee-chan said with an authoritative voice as she pounded her chest, making me giggle a little.

"I know Onee-chan, but I'm still a bit worried she's mad at me." I said as I slid out of the covers. I was still worried Minami-chan hated me, but I didn't want to make Onee-chan worry about me anymore then she already is.

"Don't be… I know! Want me to make you pancakes for breakfast?" Oh, Onee-chan! She knows that is my favorite thing to have for breakfast and I guess she took the happy squeak I made as a yes since she rushed out of the room and down the stairs.

_I decided to go get dressed for the day, since I have a date with Minami-chan in a few hours. I decided on wearing a white frilled skirt and mint green blouse, so that I would match Minami-chan's pretty hair… I hope Onee-chan is right and she doesn't hate me. After I got dressed I went down stairs to have breakfast and what a good breakfast it was._

"Don't be out late Yu-chan, okay? And remember to call if you need anything… Don't forget anything that happens today, I'll want all the juicy details!" I heard Onee-chan shouting as I walked to the train station and I just knew my face turned red, I just knew it.

_The train wasn't too crowded, which I was thankful for. Since I'm so small, it's easy for people not to notice me. Please let Minami-chan be happy, I don't know what I would do if she opened the door with a frown. Oh no, my stop! Phew, I just about missed it…_

Yutaka stopped to take a breather, her anxiety and stress levels had been continually rising, making her mind a little foggy.

_Calm down Yutaka, I just need to get to Minami-chan's… Did Minami-chan always live on such a big hill? I hope she isn't mad, please don't hate me… Oh, there's her house… Okay all I have to do is ring her door bell and as soon as she opens the door begin to apologize…_

Minami came rushing down the stair in quite the happy mood, but all that went away when she opened the door.

"Minami-chan I'm… I'm…" Yutaka mumbled before collapsing into her girlfriend's arms…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucky Channel~<strong>_

"**I am your navigator, the insanely cute Akira Kogami!" Akira shouted as she waved her arms up and down.**

"**And I am the assistant Minoru Shiraishi." Minoru said with a bow.**

"**Is he still typing this story? I thought he would be bored of it by now…" Akira sighed as she rested her head on her hands.**

"**I think he plans on seeing this story through to its end..." Minoru said with assurance, much to the smaller girl's chagrin**

"**Fine…" Akira sighed as she slouched over the announce table. "Well do you have anything to say? Any announcements from the author or such?" Akira asked dryly.**

"**Um, let me see… No I don't think so, does that mean…" Minoru began, but was cut short due to the music.**

_**Ending theme~**_

"**Well that is all we have for you today and I hope you all review and tell Flygon-sama to hurry it up and finish this story!" Akira said in a cutesy voice as she glared menacingly at the audience.**

"**Well see you next time." Minoru said with a nervous smile.**

"**Bye-nii!"**


	3. A Date In The Park

**Authors Notes: Hello everyone, I just wanted to let you guys know that I have made my own YouTube video! Yes that's right, I have made my very first Lucky Star YouTube video, now don't expect much… But if you would like to see it, then please go to my profile page and scroll down to the link at the bottom! Please make sure you review this chapter for me and also my new video!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

><p>"Please be okay… Please wake up and tell me that you are alright…" Minami whispered softly as she caressed her tiny love's cheek, subconsciously thinking how soft it was. Minami had checked the smaller girl over at least eight times and still found nothing wrong, but something had to be off… As sickly as Yutaka was, she never just passed out in the front doorway.<p>

Even though it could have been a very serious situation, Minami couldn't help but admire how cute her petite girlfriend looked all dressed up for their date.

"Minami-chan, I'm so sorry…" Yutaka whined in a distressed voice, still locked away in slumber. That one small sentence sent Minami's mind into a tail spin, could she have somehow been the cause of this? If so, what did she do to make the smaller girl feel bad enough to pass out?

"What did I do wrong; please tell me Yu-chan…" Minami pleaded as she grabbed the salmon haired girl's hands in her own. After waiting a few moments with no response, Minami decided it was time to call her new surrogate big sister for help.

After a few rings, Minami was about to hang up when Konata's cheerful voice suddenly filled the earpiece. "This is Konata speaking, what can I do for you?" Konata asked in her usual spunky manner, completely unaware of the events that had taken place.

"I need to talk to you about something Konata-nee-san." Minami said with more or less her same monotonic voice and a slight bow, even though the otaku couldn't see it.

"Come on Minami-chan; drop the 'san' already… So what did you need to talk about?" Konata asked as she flopped onto her bed. Minami then began to explain the situation up until the present; needless to say Konata was more than a little upset.

"Darn that little ball of cuteness, I told her not to worry so much!" Konata shouted exasperatedly and followed it with a long drawn out sigh.

Minami was getting worried, Konata made it sound like she really had done something wrong. "What's the matter with Yutaka? Is it something I did?" Minami asked, letting more emotion flow into her voice, now that they were talking about Yutaka's well-being.

"Don't worry Minami-chan, she thinks that you are going to hate her for the outburst she had yesterday." Konata sand nonchalantly as if it were no big deal, although to Minami it was a huge issue.

"I could never hate her!" Minami shouted slightly in anger, but more so in desperation than anything else.

"I know that…" Konata mumbled, the blunette had been taken completely off guard with the mint haired girl's flare-up.

"I love her no matter what happens or what she does; I will always love my little Yu-chan!" Minami said with a fire, she didn't know if she was proving it to Konata or herself, but she just had to get that off her chest.

"Is that true Minami-chan? You'll love me forever?" Yutaka muttered weakly as she tried to prop herself up on her elbows. Minami's first shout had snapped the slightly younger girl from her sleep, so she heard everything her girlfriend had said.

"Oh Yu-chan you're okay!" Minami shouted joyfully as she rushed over to the bed and grabbed up the petite girl into a big hug, completely forgetting about the phone.

"Minami-chan, you're squeezing me too hard." Yutaka said with a slight giggle, but she really did love the attention she was getting from the taller girl.

"Don't ever think that I would stop loving you!" Minami said as she pulled them apart, so that she could see her little lover's face.

"I'm sorry…" Yutaka began to apologize again, but was swiftly stopped by a soft kiss to her lips.

"Stop, I don't want to hear you apologize for anything ever again." Minami said sweetly as she brushed a loose strand of hair from Yutaka's face.

"I love you Minami-chan." Yutaka whispered as she buried her face into the mint haired girl's stomach.

"I love you more…" Minami said softly as she watch Yutaka drift into a more peaceful sleep. Minami began to lightly pet her girlfriend's hair, small smile adorning her face.

Konata gently flipped her phone shut and set in on her nightstand. She happened to glance at that said nightstand and saw a picture of her beloved Kagami sitting there. "Don't lose her Yu-chan… Please... for my sake, don't lose her…" Konata whispered with a sigh as she curled up on her bed and fell asleep herself.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you are feeling up to going out?" Minami asked softly for the third time since the duet had left her home.<p>

"I feel fine Minami-chan; I wouldn't be able to stand it if I ruined our date." Yutaka said with a happy little grin as she skipped along with her girlfriend's hand tightly within her grasp.

"Well where would you like to go first? Today is my treat." Minami asked with a small smile as she watched the tiny girl bring the index finger of her free hand up to her chin, the look of sheer concentration on the salmon haired girl's face was enough to make Minami want to squeal.

"How about to the park first, I hear the flowers are really pretty there!" Yutaka stated cheerfully, as she began to pull the taller girl along. Minami just let her do as she pleased and followed her without question.

The two reached the park and, given the time of day not a lot of people were around. The two decided to walk hand in hand down a few of the paths, so that they could admire the beauty of the nature around them. After a short time of walking, Minami decided it was time for her love to take a break so that she didn't get to worn out…

Minami sat on a bench near a small flower bed, but the flowers beauty paled in comparison to the petite girl who was currently bending over them. Yutaka had neglected to sit on the bench, but instead went over to the flower bed to closely admire their beauty.

Minami had decided on the day that she carried a sleeping Yutaka through town, back to her home that she was going to be the boy of the relationship. She was going to love and protect her innocent little flower, more than anyone thought possible. When that sweet little girl smiled at her, Minami could feel everything simply melt away… She had to protect that smile, at all costs.

"I picked this for you Minami-chan!" Yutaka said cheerfully as she presented the flower she had picked out for her mint haired guardian. Sometimes Minami forgot that she in fact was a girl, and that girls wear pretty things in their hair…

"Thank you Yu-chan, it's lovely." Minami said with a warm smile as the salmon haired girl placed the flower in Minami's hair, its light blue color matched the taller girl's eyes almost perfectly.

"Minami-chan is so pretty; I wish I could be just like you." Yutaka whispered as she rested her head in the lap of the now blushing girl. Minami still wasn't used to hearing these kinds of things, so every time Yutaka would complement her without warning her face always lit up a bright red hue.

"Are you going to take a nap?" Minami asked quietly as she began to pet her love's head, just like every other time that Yutaka had fallen asleep in her lap.

"No, I just wanted to rest here since you're so warm." Yutaka said cutely as she snuggled her face deeper into the legs she was currently using as a pillow.

"Rest all you want, that's what I'm here for." Minami thought with a smile as she leaned back and closed her eyes as well and without, meaning to, fell asleep.

In her dream Minami and Yutaka were sitting on a grassy hill, covered with flowers. Both of the girls were leaning with their backs up against a huge tree, an oak tree to be exact. The sky was a bright and beautiful blue, with only a few big fluffy clouds in site. The sun was shining brightly, but thanks to the tree, both girls were protected from its harshness.

Minami found her gaze drifting and slowly landing on the quiet girl beside her. Yutaka was looking up at the sky, a small smile set on her lips; the wind blew softly causing her cute little pony-tails to shift in the breeze. The shadows made by the sun going through the tree's branches danced over her, giving her a mystic and calming look.

"You're so adorable… I love you Yu-chan." Minami found herself saying, even though she wanted to keep this peacefulness for just a bit longer.

"Minami-chan, I love you too." Yutaka whispered as she slowly crawled over to Minami on her hands and knees, before climbing up into her girlfriend's lap. Yutaka made the first move, by slowly leaning her face closer towards Minami's.

Minami took the initiative and closed the gap, bringing the two into a full lip lock. Minami wasn't sure how long they were like that, but all too soon Yutaka pulled away with a soft smile on her lips. Before Minami could say anything, the smaller girl began to lightly shake her shoulders.

"Wake up Minami-chan, we can't sleep here anymore." Yutaka said gently as she tried her best to wake Minami up, the two had both fallen asleep on the bench and it had gotten rather late.

"Good morning Yu-chan…" Minami said with a small yawn as she stretched slightly, popping her back in the process.

"Good morning Minami-chan." Yutaka giggled as she watched her girlfriend look around in confusion, before her face flared up bright carmine.

"Did I fall asleep in the park?" Minami asked with embarrassment evident in her voice, for all she knew Yutaka was the one to take care of her while she rested.

"Yeah, but it is okay I fell asleep too." Yutaka said with a happy little grin as she hoped off the bench and took a few steps before turning around to face Minami. "Come on Minami-chan we need to get home!" The tiny girl giggled again as her knight suddenly jumped up and stumbled over to her, still quite red in the face.

After a nice, brisk walk, the two made it to the train station just in time to see their train leave without them.

"I guess we have to wait for another train." Minami stated as she looked at the train schedule, to see another train for them would be there in fifteen minutes or so.

"Well I hope it comes here soon, I am kind of hungry and Onee-chan said she would cook something good tonight!" Yutaka said happily as she slipped her hand into Minami's. Minami didn't need to be told, or even asked, she knew that she was going to the Izumi house for dinner.

"Would you like to get a little closer? The next train will pass through here any minute." Minami asked, knowing Yutaka liked to feel the large rush of air that followed the train as it passed.

"Sure!" Yutaka said happily, in the same way a small child would react if you asked them if they wanted candy, which Minami found exceedingly cute.

Soon the two could see the trains light letting them know it would pass by any minute now, suddenly Minami felt someone bump her from behind rather hard.

Minami turned around just as the train passed by to find a drunk staggering passed.

"Watch where you're going, stupid little wench…" The drunk mumbled as he kept walking. Minami snorted slightly, but decided not to say anything.

"I… I… I…" Yutaka muttered as she squeezed her girlfriend's hand a little harder with each vowel. Minami immediately knew what was about to happen and she had no clue how to prevent it.

"Calm down Yu-chan, I'm not hurt, nothing happened!" Minami said a bit frantically as she dropped to her knees and hugged the smaller girl tightly.

"I… I… I WILL KILL HIM!" Yutaka shouted angrily as she broke Minami's hug and began to storm in the direction the drunk wandered off in.

Minami looked around and saw everyone was watching them now; a few people had looks of shock while others gave her an encouraging smile telling her to go calm her down without words.

"Stop Yu-chan, just let it go its okay now." Minami said soothingly again as she grabbed her love from the back and began to hold her tightly yet again, but it proved useless as the tiny girl pushed her away for the second time.

"DON'T TRY AND STOP ME MINAMI! HE NEEDS TO LEARN SOME MANNERS AND I WILL HAPPILY TEACH HIM!" Yutaka yelled as she began to quicken her pace seeing the offender just up ahead.

Minami was stunned, never once… Not once had Yutaka ever just called her by her name. Minami knew that she could get in a lot of trouble and who knew what she would do to that poor fellow, Minami had to stop her right now!

"Yu-chan stop it right now!" Minami said forcefully as she grabbed the salmon haired girl with all the strength she could, despite the struggle she put up. Luckily for Minami, their train pulled into the station and with effort Minami managed to get the angry ball of moe onto the train.

The train ride was tense; everyone in that little car was on edge due to Yutaka's angry aura. Minami was pretty upset herself, she had told Yutaka that she was fine so what was she so upset about? The walk to the Izumi house was no different and Minami decided that she needed to put an end to this before they got there.

"Why are you so upset?" Minami asked suddenly as she stopped their progress down the street, she dropped to her knees so that she could be closer to eye level with the little girl.

"HE… HE ALMOST KNOCKED YOU ONTO THE TRACKS AND YOU'RE FLOWER…" Yutaka stopped suddenly as her face flushed a little. Minami reached her hand up and felt that the flower Yutaka had given her was missing.

"You little…" Minami sighed as she pulled her girlfriend into a hug. "I would rather have you happy, then something like that…" Minami said with a smile as she looked into Yutaka's now tear filled eyes.

"It was special; there was only one like it… Just like Minami-chan." Yutaka said weakly before breaking down completely in her love's arms.

"I'll help you plant some in your backyard, how does that sound?" Minami asked as she watched her little yandere's face visibly brighten.

"Really?" Yutaka asked as Minami wiped her tears away, before kissing her forehead lightly.

"Of course, but for now let's get you home so we can eat… Plus I want Konata-nee to show me that new game she got." Minami said with a smile as she grabbed Yutaka's hand and began pulling her toward the Izumi house.

"Yeah let's go!" Yutaka said cheerfully, but Minami never heard it her mind was deep in thought.

_"I need to ask Kagami-sempai what she thinks I could do to stop these bouts of anger Yu-chan has…"_ Minami thought, but the thoughts would have to wait as she entered the ever cheerful Izumi house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucky Channel~<strong>_

"**I am your navigator Akira Kogami!" Akria shouted in her cutesy voice.**

"**And I am the assistant Minoru Shiraishi." Minoru said with a small bow.**

"**Well that chapter was… Interesting…" Akira said dryly as she hunched over the table.**

"**I thought it was a nice little chapter." Minoru interjected.**

"**Whatever, anyway I have a question… WHY IS THERE ONLY ONE PICTURE OF ME?" Akira yelled as she pounded her fists on the table looking… directly… at… me…**

"**At least you didn't have seaweed on your head…" Minoru said with a sigh, no matter where it is or what it is he always got the short end of the stick.**

"**WELL MISTER AUTHOR I'M WAITING?" Akira shouted angrily.**

_**Ending Theme~**_

"**OH HELL NO, YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" Akira shouted as she… Holy crap she is coming this way!**

"**Just watch his YouTube video…" Minoru sighed as he shut off the camera.**


	4. Minami's Eventful Day

**Authors Notes: I would like to thank you guys for all the nice reviews! **_**Wingsofseyfert12 **_**brings up an interesting point… Yutaka is just so damn cute in the show, how could her having such terrible bouts of anger be cannon? You will all see in time, or maybe you already have? Who knows, I just hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

><p>"I see, I guess that would be a pretty big problem huh?" Kagami said with a thoughtful expression as she walked over to the table with a plate of snacks and drinks, sitting them in front of her sister and Minami.<p>

Since Yutaka was going to have lunch with her older sister and Konata, Minami decided that it was the perfect time to go and talk to Kagami. Mrs. Hiiragi was surprised to see Minami at their home, since the younger girls never really paid them a visit. After a few minutes of conversation with the polite, yet quiet girl, Miki was won over and asked Minami if she wanted to stay and become her child, she was even willing to trade Matsuri. All the praise was making the shy girl blush and Kagami had to step in so that her mom would leave Minami alone.

"I wanted to know what you would do in this situation Kagami-sempai." Minami said softly, small blush still on her cheeks as she picked up one of the cookies and took a bite. "These are really good…" Minami muttered almost inaudibly savoring the flavor.

"Mom must have been serious in wanting you to stay if she used her famous cookie recipe." Tsukasa giggled as Minami's face darkened in shade at the memory of Miki fawning over her.

"Back on topic, it just doesn't sound like something Yutaka would do." Kagami sighed as she began to rub her temples, in hopes that it would stimulate an idea.

"Poor Yu-chan, I bet she's scared." Tsukasa said with a small frown as she took a sip of her tea before continuing. "I know I would be scared if I suddenly got so angry I couldn't control myself." The airhead said as a shiver went down her spine causing her to rub her arms as if she were cold.

"Well if I were dating Yutaka… If she ever got really angry, or annoying, or clung to me and spouted embarrassing things I would just bend down and hug and kiss her all over, that would stop her." Kagami said matter-o-factly as she grinned contently, that is until she saw the looks on the other two's faces.

Minami had a slightly deeper blush then before and was holding her cup very firmly, as if she was afraid to drop it. Tsukasa on the other hand had a very smug grin on her face as she scooted around the table to be beside Kagami.

"Who were you talking about Onee-chan?" Tsukasa said teasingly as she nudged her sister with her elbow, knowing good a well who her sister was thinking of.

"No, I was… It isn't like I… What I mean is…" Kagami stuttered, getting redder with every failed attempt at a lie. After a moment, Kagami simply sighed as she rested her head rather roughly against the table's surface.

"Don't worry Onee-chan you will win her over in no time, as for Minami-chan's problem… I think it would be best to just calmly ask Yu-chan why she is so angry at any given time she is upset, so that you can work it out!" Tsukasa said cheerfully as she patted her sister's back and gave Minami a warm smile.

"Thank you Tsukasa-sempai I think I will." Minami said with a smile of her own, happy that she had such sweet and helpful friends and it was all thanks to Yutaka… If it wasn't for her she never would have opened up and been able to meet all of the people that she had.

Minami stayed to talk a little longer, but looking at her watch she noticed that it was about time for her to head to the Izumi house. After saying good-bye to her sempai's and promising Miki that she would come back for another visit **(Which was the only way Miki would let her go)** the mint haired girl hurried down the street towards the florist and after a brisk walk, the small shop finally came into view.

"Welcome, how may I help you today?" A young woman with a blonde ponytail and blue eyes in her middle twenties asked Minami as she walked into a greenhouse like store that sat on the corner of the shopping district.

"Yes I am looking for seeds to a certain type of flower, but the only thing I know about it is its color." Minami said awkwardly, hoping she wasn't too much trouble for this woman. The lady seemed to notice Minami's apprehension and began to smile cheerfully.

"Well don't worry; I'm sure we'll be able to find it!" The lady said happily as she took Minami's hand and, after she was told the color, led the mint haired girl over to blue flower after blue flower. Finally after several minutes of searching, they found the type of flower they were looking for.

"This is the one." Minami said with a large smile, happy to have found the exact flower that she wanted and not having to settle for a different kind.

"Oh, that is a Gentian! That is a wonderful choice, since it matches your eyes perfectly!" The lady said happily, she noticed the small blush forming on Minami's cheeks and being the romantic that she was knew exactly why the young girl wanted those flowers.

The woman suddenly grabbed all the seeds that were there and brought them up to the counter. Minami tried to tell her that she couldn't pay for them all, but the woman simply waved her off and gave her the extras for free.

"Thank you so much!" Minami bowed once she was near the front door, she wanted to hurry over to the Izumi's house and wait for her little love.

"Don't worry about it and just so you know… Gentian means sweetness, so make sure the person who gets those flowers know that you like them a whole bunch!" The lady giggled as Minami's face flushed at being called out like that.

After thanking the woman again, Minami quickly made her way towards the Izumi house. The sun was shining brightly and there was not a sign of any bad weather, there weren't even any clouds in the sky. The smell of freshly blooming flowers drifted on the subtle breeze and Minami could hear children playing somewhere in the distance.

Minami just loved this time of year…

* * *

><p>It took Minami a little longer than usual to reach the Izumi house, due to the beautiful day and how her mind kept daydreaming about having dates with Yutaka.<p>

"Ah Minami-chan hello, Yu-chan isn't home yet, but you're welcome to come inside and wait for her." Sojiro said happily after opening the front door and letting Minami inside his home.

"Would you like me to make some tea for you Mr. Izumi?" Minami asked as she took off her shoes and sat her bag down out of the way, before walking into the kitchen without waiting for an answer.

"That would be wonderful, thank you Minami-chan!" Sojiro cheered as he watched the quiet girl from the living room, mumbling something about winning at life.

After making the tea for Sojiro, Minami decided to venture upstairs and wait for Yutaka in her room. Minami couldn't help but notice that her little love's room was an absolute mess. Clothes were on the floor and her large collection of stuffed things was here, there, and pretty much everywhere.

"Is it even possible for her to be so adorable and yet so messy at the same time?" Minami giggled to herself, knowing good and well Yutaka usually kept her room fairly clean.

Minami instinctively found herself picking up the room; she started by making sure that all of Yutaka's stuffed friends were placed on their correct shelves or on her bed. After that was done she began picking up all of her love's books and knick-knacks that had been dislodged from their original locations.

"Okay time for her clothes…" Minami said to herself a bit nervously, looking back at the doorway to make sure that no one was watching. From a very young age Minami had been doing her own laundry, her mom had taught her that if the item of clothing smelled funny then it needed to be washed…

Minami brought one of Yutaka's shirts up to her nose and gave it a reluctant whiff. _"Strawberries…" _Minami thought with a small smile, soon folding it and placing it in one of Yutaka's dresser draws.

Minami began working at a quicker pace, finding a few dirty things such as skirts and shirts and folding the majority of shirts, dresses, and skirts. Minami was going at a pretty good pace, but all that was halted when she pulled a pair of panties from the pile of clothes on the floor.

Minami's mind was in panic, half of her mind said to just throw the cloth in the dirty pile and move on, but the other half… Minami felt her face heating up, but couldn't shake the want that was slowly becoming a need.

Finally losing to her more perverted side, Minami brought the small pair of underwear up to her nose and breathed in deeply. It was a smell she didn't even try to describe, but it was a smell that she didn't want to ever leave her nose.

"So Minami-chan is a lolicon and a perv!" Konata cheered loudly before breaking into a giggle fit, causing Minami to die a little on the inside. Minami slowly turned around to see not only Konata standing there with a large grin on her face, but none other than Yutaka herself as well.

"I was…" Minami couldn't say anything, she had been caught. It started as helping Yutaka clean her room, but it had become something much more embarrassing than that.

"Minami-chan you cleaned my room for me!" Yutaka said happily as she hugged Minami around the neck, still very much flustered at what she just saw, but she had to save Minami from Konata's teasing. "Minami-chan's mom taught her to check clothes by sniffing them, so she was just helping me sort what was clean and what was not." Yutaka said with a smile as she looked at Konata, who seemed very disappointed with this revelation.

"Oh, well if that's all… I still bet Minami liked it!" Konata teased again before walking down the hall to her room and with a soft click, the two younger girls knew that she was in her room.

"Minami-chan were you really…" Yutaka asked shyly and since Minami just couldn't bring herself to lie to the smaller girl she simply nodded her head, causing the salmon haired girl to become even more flushed.

A few minutes passed in silence and Minami thought that Yutaka was angry with her, but right before she could say anything Yutaka mumbled something that blew the mint haired girl's mind.

"Did you like it…?"

Minami was having a hard time computing what the sweet and pure Yutaka had just asked her, it sounded like she was asking if she had liked sniffing her panties… That couldn't have been right, but it was. How was Minami supposed to answer that?

"Yeah…"

"_What kind of answer was that, why did I even say that?"_ Minami thought as she glanced over to Yutaka who was still blushing, but had a small smile on her face.

A few more minutes passed before Minami got up the courage to speak. "I got those flowers today, if you would like to go plant them?" Minami asked as she began to stand, Yutaka quickly following her lead. Minami looked over at Yutaka, who was smiling.

"I am so happy you found them, let's go plant them right away!" Yutaka cheered and just like that the odd atmosphere that used to cover them was suddenly lifted and Minami couldn't have been more grateful.

The two rushed down the stairs and then outside, only stopping briefly to grab the flower seeds.

"Wow Minami-chan you got so many, I don't think we can plant them all." Yutaka said happily as she looked at all the flower seeds that Minami produced from the depths of her bag.

"How about we just plant five for now?" Minami reasoned as she began to pull the pots down from where they were sitting on the shelf.

"Yep! Hey Minami-chan?" Yutaka asked quietly, causing Minami to more or less rush over to where Yutaka was currently standing, hoping nothing was wrong.

"What's the matter?" Minami asked a bit franticly bracing herself for whatever might be wrong with her love, but was not expecting Yutaka to quickly kiss her.

"I love you!" Yutaka said cheerfully as her face practically glowed with happiness.

"I love you more…" Minami said shyly as she was a little taken aback by Yutaka's bluntness, still not used to showing her feelings so openly.

"That isn't fair!" Yutaka whined as she began to declare that she loved Minami the most, only getting a giggle from the taller girl.

The two spent a few hours out in the back yard planting the Gentian and goofing around, before the sun started to go down, telling Minami it was time to head home since her parents would be there for dinner, which was a rare occurrence.

"I had a lot of fun Minami-chan, thank you for coming to be with me today!" Yutaka said with a happy little smile as she escorted Minami to the front door.

"I had a lot of fun too and it was my pleasure." Minami said in her monotonic voice, but Yutaka could tell that the mint haired girl was happy.

"Hey Minami-chan, can we go to the amusement park next weekend? I got free tickets from my dad!" Yutaka asked with a slight blush, since she was asking Minami out on a date after all.

"I would love too, but will you be okay on all those big rides?" Minami asked a bit worriedly as she placed her hand on Yutaka's forehead, as if the tiny girl would get sick from just thinking about them.

"I will be fine Minami-chan, really!" Yutaka pouted, not liking the thought of never getting to do anything fun just because she was sickly.

"We will make a day of it! Oh, I have to let the others know too!" Konata said from behind the pair, scaring them slightly. "You let Hiyori and Patty know okay Yu-chan?" Konata said with a smile as she rushed off down the hall and it wasn't too long until the two younger girls heard…

"Kagamin~ guess where you are taking me!"

Both of the younger girls giggled at the blunette's exuberance, even though she was never formally invited to go with them.

"Is this okay with you Yu-chan?" Minami asked with a small smile still on her face, to which Yutaka nodded. "Then I will pick you up around…" Minami started, but was cut off when Yutaka jumped and quickly kissed her girlfriend on the lips.

"No I will meet you there; I am not as helpless as you make me out to be." Yutaka said with a little bit of sass that made Minami smile and just this once Minami would let the tiny girl have her way.

After a quick goodbye, Yutaka rushed off to go call Hiyori and Patty, while Minami began her walk home. Minami was happy that Yutaka didn't act any different around her after her little clothing stunt. The mint haired girl put her hands into her jean's pockets and was slightly horrified, yet slightly excited to find that she had stuffed that pair of Yutaka's panties into her pocket…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucky Channel~<strong>_

"**Hiya luckies, I'm your navigator Akira Kogami!" Akira said in a cutesy voice.**

"**And I am the assistant Minoru Shiraishi." Minoru said with a bow.**

"**I can't believe this! I want to see rage from a Yandere story, not all this fluffy crap!" Akira shouted angrily as she pounded her fists on the tables.**

"**I am sure the author has plenty of things like that planned for the story." Minoru said in the author's defense, although wondering why this chapter was in a Yandere story himself.**

"**Oi, it's hard to make Yutaka angry like that all the time!"**

"**Is that so? Tell me this Flygon-sama why did you make Minami a perv?" Akira asked with a look of disgust.**

"**I just felt it was something she would do and besides it's my story, so I can do what I want!"**

"**Yeah, whatever… BUT I BETTER SEE SOME BLOOD IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!" Akira shouted angrily as I slowly slunk back to my room to get started on the next chapter.**

_**Ending Theme~**_

"**Well he better do what I said, any way please review and make sure to tell the author to get motivated to write again, cause he has been down lately!" Akira shouted going back to her cutesy voice.**

"**Well that is all we have for today so…" Minoru said with a smile as they both said the signature ending line.**

"**Bye-nii!"**

"**I didn't get a lot of face time today…" Minoru sighed as the two began to leave the stage.**

"**Oh shut up…" Akira said dryly, letting the door slam behind her.**


	5. It's Theme Park Time

**Authors Notes: Alright everybody listen up! I changed the end of chapter four, so it might be a good idea to go and reread it first before continuing. Why did I change it? Because I didn't like the previous plot line and couldn't get motivated to write it, but now I have a plot that I like and am ready to get the last few chapters out! So please read and review to tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

><p><em>"Where is everybody?"<em> Yutaka thought as she stood outside of the theme park's main gates. She had been standing there for about five minutes when Minami finally came into her line of sight.

"Minami-chan, I'm over here!" Yutaka called out as she waved down her girlfriend, who was currently standing on the other side of the street trying to look inconspicuous. Minami would never tell, but she was late only because she had tailed Yutaka to make sure she didn't get into any trouble.

"Hello Yu-chan, I see you made it here okay?" Minami questioned, as she walked over to where the tiny girl stood even though she already knew the answer.

"Yep it was easy; I might have to go out on my own more often!" Yutaka said cutely as she thought of all the different things she could now do by herself, while Minami simply told herself that it was never going to happen.

"It looks like they're having a nice little chat." Patty said as she and her two otaku comrades peaked around the corner to spy on the cute couple.

"Do you think Yutaka is the jealous type?" Hiyori asked pushing her glasses up slightly as Patty and Konata looked at each other with evil grins.

"Only one way to find out…" Both said with eerie unison, before sprinting from their hiding spot and towards the two younger girls.

"Oi, Minami I missed you so much!" Patty shouted happily as she glomped her friend with almost enough force to knock them both over.

"Hello Patricia-san." Minami said, steadying herself so that the two stayed standing upright and not on their bottoms.

"I missed you more Minami-chan!" Konata shouted next as she took her turn glomping the taller girl. Minami was more than a little confused at why both of the otaku where being so clingy with her today and not their respective female, but one look in the direction of Yutaka and Minami knew the two's true goal.

Yutaka was standing there, arms crossed in an adorable little pout, upset that her love was so easily absconded with. Minami made a mental note that her love didn't like it when she was ignored, before dislocating the otaku and scooping Yutaka into a big hug.

"We should hurry and get in line before it gets too big!" Yutaka said happily with a bright and cheerful smile now that Minami was with her again.

"Of course." Minami said simply as she grabbed her little girlfriend's hand before getting in the line, partially because she didn't want her to get lost, but mainly because she wanted to hold onto that soft, tiny, adorable little hand.

"Aw aren't they cute?" Patty giggled as she watched the two get in line. "Minami is holding her hand so she doesn't get lost in the crowd of tall people!" Patty cooed loud enough for the two to hear, causing them to light up with a nice shade of pink at the remark.

"Yeah they are pretty cute aren't they? And it looks like Hiyorin~ thinks so too!" Konata laughed as she watched the black haired doujin artist scribble something into her sketch pad, completely oblivious to the rest of the world.

"If I were you I would watch out as well Konata-sempai there are a lot of foreigners here today." Patty giggled as she began pushing Hiyori towards the line, since all the doujin artist was focused on was sketching at the moment.

Konata put two and two together then realized that her height had just been insulted. "Hey I am not that small!" Konata shouted in a sort of mock anger, but only got more giggling out of the American.

"You could always… You know…" Kagami said through her fierce carmine blush, as she extended her hand so that Konata could place her hand into it, which she did quite happily.

"Yay, thanks Kagamin~!" Konata shouted with a cheerful voice that made Kagami just melt inside.

The group finally got through the line and into the park, after a few minutes of planning, the group split off into several smaller groups: Minami and Yutaka. Patty, Konata, and Kagami. Hiyori, Tsukasa, and Miyuki.

* * *

><p>"You don't have to ride this with me if you don't want to Minami-chan…" Yutaka said shyly as she felt her tall mint haired protector wrap her slender arms around her small frame.<p>

"You need an adult to ride this one." Minami said softly with a small blush as the two were strapped in by the ride attendant.

"I could have told them that I was older though, I don't want you to ride something that you don't want to." Yutaka said as she tried to turn around and look at her love face to face, but thanks to the harnesses and Minami's arms Yutaka was pretty much stuck in place.

"It's fine, I want to ride it with you." Minami whispered just as the ride started up. Their car began to rise up the large steel hill at a snail's pace, but Minami and Yutaka both knew that once they got to the top was when the fun was supposed to begin.

Upon reaching the top the ride suddenly stopped and Minami and Yutaka couldn't help but look down. It was one steep drop, but at the moment they were simply suspended in the air. Suddenly and without any kind of warning the car started its descent, seemingly going faster and faster with every second. The ride soon ended with them landing in a rather large pool water, soaking them both completely.

"That was so much fun, right Minami-chan!" Yutaka said with a cheerful smile as she skipped out of the exit line followed by her girlfriend, doing a small jump spin once they were all the way through. The fact that they had just ridden their seventh ride in the past hour didn't seem to faze Yutaka is the slightest, despite her sickly disposition.

Minami however, didn't hear a single word her girlfriend spoke. She was completely mesmerized; a soaking wet Yutaka was… Well it was sexy. Minami couldn't help but admire the way that the smaller girl's clothes now clung to her smooth skin in all the right places, she also noticed a few males looking their way seeming to have noticed as well.

"Is there something wrong Minami-chan?" Yutaka asked cutely as she looked up and into Minami's eyes, causing the taller of the two to blush as she was ripped from her thoughts.

"I'm fine, how about we go to the food court? It's just about time to meet up with everyone." Minami said with a small smile, to which Yutaka nodded quite happily. After Yutaka had turned around and all the way to the food court, Minami death glared at any male who dared lay eyes on her love…

Needless to say after one glare from the mint haired girl, any male in the nearby area seemed to turn around or walk away all together…

_"She's my sexy little loli and mine alone!" _Minami thought sternly, before realizing what she just told herself._ "Oh no, I really am a lolicon…"_ Minami sighed in her mind, despite her face being nothing but smiles.

The two arrived at the food court only to find that the other groups had already gathered there and had been waiting for their arrival.

"Oh my, you two are late and all wet… Were you to doing what it looks like you were doing?" Patty teased loudly causing not only Yutaka and Minami to blush, but Miyuki, Tsukasa, and Kagami as well.

"We were riding the splash falls…" Yutaka mumbled as she grabbed Minami's sleeve and tried to bury her face in her lover's arm to hide her newly obtained maroon blush.

"Please don't make those kinds of statements when Yu-chan is present." Minami said with as much sternness in her voice as  
>she could despite the fierce blush she had on her face.<p>

"Alright, alright it was just a joke anyway." Patty shrugged as she turned back to the group and finished getting all their orders written down. "Alright I think I got it all, come help me Minami!" Patty said as she grabbed the mint haired girl's arm and began to drag her off without so much as waiting for an answer.

"Patricia-san please wait…" Minami said as she was being pulled quiet forcefully, after getting no answer Minami just sighed in defeat as she waved to Yutaka and accepted the fact that she was going to help the blonde whether she wanted to or not.

Yutaka giggled a bit and waved back as she watched Minami and Patty disappear around the corner. The group sat at the table for a few minutes in silence not knowing what to say, that is until Konata spoke up.

"I know let's hear all about Yutaka's sexcapades!" Konata said rather loudly causing all of the others at the table to blush a deep scarlet, and almost killing Hiyori due to the nose bleed she received.

"I am going to go check on Minami-chan and Patty-chan!" Yutaka shouted embarrassedly as she jumped up and rushed from the table as Kagami began to scold Konata for saying such things in public.

* * *

><p>"Okay so before we order the stuff I have a question I've wanted to ask." Patty said suddenly as she stopped pulling Minami and quickly spun the slightly taller girl around so that they were face to face.<p>

"What is it Patricia-san?" Minami asked a bit nervously, knowing that the American girl was just a tad bit eccentric at times.

"What is it like? Yutaka being a Yandere and all I mean." Patty asked, her featchers softening considerably. Minami knew that the American had her moments, but right now she was just genuinely curious so Minami had no problem in answering her.

"It was a pretty big shock at first." Minami said with a small smile as she replayed all the good times the two had had over the past few weeks.

"How do you calm her down? In anime and manga it usually isn't pretty…" Patty asked, her mind switching to a couple different anime, but stopping a Yandere in one of those usually ended up with smacking them in the head and she knew Minami wouldn't ever do that.

"Well it isn't easy, but usually I just hold her down or drag her away from whatever makes her angry." Minami said as she put a finger to her chin, but still had that small smile on her lips.

"That's tough, I don't know if I could do it." Patty laughed as the two began walking up to the drink stall.

"Yeah being around her can be stressful." Minami joined in the little laughing fit and completely failed to notice a small figure turning around and running away from the pair.

"But you really love her don't you?" Patty said with a sincere and caring smile, making the mint haired girl blush ever so lightly.

"Yeah, more than anything in the world." Minami said with a little sigh before the two laughed again and finally started to gather the food.

_"Idiot… Idiot…IDIOT!"_ Yutaka screamed in her mind as she ran away from the food stalls and back towards the rest of the group, as tears threated to rain from her eyes.

"Hey Yu-chan we were just…" Konata began, but was swiftly cut off as the smaller girl grabbed her by the sleeve and began pulling her from the table.

"We're going Onee-chan." Yutaka said roughly, which halted any struggle that Konata might have had and with a small wave from Konata, her and the Yandere disappeared around a corner.

Kagami and the others were more than a little shocked at the event and it took the return of Patty and Minami to snap them from their daze.

"Where are Yu-chan and Konata-nee-san?" Minami asked quietly as she sat down the tray she was currently holding so that the group could take what they had requested.

"Not sure they just left, must have been important." Hiyori said with a small shrug before grabbing her drink as the rest of the group began taking what they had asked the two to get for them.

"Yeah…" Minami said quietly sitting down beside Miyuki. She didn't touch her food she simply sat there and thought. _"What's the matter Yu-chan…?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucky Channel~<strong>_

"**I saw no blood… None at all…" Akira growled angrily as she stared the camera down as if she were trying to make it blow up with her mind.**

**"Come on Akira, Flygon-sama doesn't like writing violence. Remember how much trouble he had writing that one scene in Lucky Life?" Minoru that swell guy who sticks up for the author said with a few sweat drops.**

"**The one where I almost died? Yeah I remember… Fine, but you better at least make the next chapter really sad and dramatic then!" Akira pointed her finger at me and for a split second my mind was filled with what would happen if I didn't do as told…**

**Not. Very. Pretty.**

_**Ending Theme~**_

"**Alright review and tell us whatever you want! Except you worthless people who send PMs saying that the chapters are too short… IT IS A SHORT STORY SO SHUT YOU FACES!" Akira shouted before sitting back into her chair rather roughly.**

"**See you soon…" Minoru said nervously with a small bow.**


	6. Drama and Tears

**Authors Notes: Okay so this one is a bit more dramatic and I will tell you right now that my sadistic side enjoyed writing this one immensely! Please read and review! Also it is high time I make another shout-out to my super awesome beta **_**Acsuperman**_**! If you have yet to read his amazing piece of literature (Story if you will) THEN GO DO IT NOW! That is all, you may continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day, rays of sunlight were peeking out through the large fluffy clouds and the smell of flowers was carried on the breeze, but Minami wasn't paying attention to anything like that. The mint haired girl had one goal in mind and that was to go and see Yutaka.<p>

It had been two days since the group had gone to the amusement park; it had also been two days since Minami last saw her girlfriend. Yutaka wouldn't return any of Minami's calls, texts, or E-mails. The little loli had even skipped school that day and needless to say Minami was worried sick.

_"She left so suddenly that day… I should have gone after her."_ Minami scolded herself at not rushing after Yutaka when she found out that she had left, for all Minami knew her love was at home in bed deathly ill and since it was Yutaka that possibility was all too plausible.

But even if Yutaka was sick, she still would have answered Minami's texts once she was awake. And if she had yet to wake up then Sojiro or Konata would have surely… No matter how Minami looked at the situation she still couldn't come up a plausible explanation that made her any less worried.

Minami had gone to her sempai's class room to see if Konata could tell her what was going on, but Konata had also stayed home. Nanako told Minami that Konata had called her earlier that morning and said that she wasn't coming in today, but she didn't have a special reason like she usually did, which was a bit strange.

Kagami was just as worried as Minami was, but since she had a shrine ritual that day, she was unable to go along with Minami to the Izumi house. However, Kagami promised to meet up with her over there as soon as she was done.

The rest of the school day seemed to fly by for the quiet girl, who was a lot more distant than usual, much to the dismay of her two close friends.

"I hope Yu-chan is okay…" Hiyori said sadly as she looked over at Minami, who hadn't made any attempt to move from her desk in the past few hours.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Patty said with a reassuring smile, placing a hand on Hiyori's shoulder. It only took a few minutes after the final bell rang for Minami to be packed and gone without a trance.

"For her sake I hope you're right…" Hiyori sighed as she began to pick up her own things.

Minami was so lost in thought that she had neglected to take the train and had already walked half way to the Izumi house by foot. She just couldn't come up with an answer to why Yutaka and Konata had stayed home no matter how hard she tried, or why her girlfriend was ignoring her texts and calls.

_"I hope nothing happened when they left the theme park…"_ Minami thought as a horrifying image of Yutaka and Konata standing in front of a large truck flashed through her mind, causing the tall girl to break out into a full blown sprint. After a few minutes of running at top speed Minami reached the right street.

After stopping to catch her breath, Minami power walked up to the front of the Izumi house and hastily rang the doorbell.

Minami heard some rustling behind the door, but didn't think much of it. Konata slowly opened the door, slightly depressed look on her face as she wordlessly bid Minami hello with a small wave.

"Konata-nee what's the matter? You look so tired." Minami asked worriedly as her fears of Yutaka being hurt were becoming even more pressing.

"Never mind that Minami-chan, what did you need and please don't say…" Konata started, but before she could get any farther into her sentence, Minami cut her off.

"I came to see Yu-chan." Minami said with a firmness in her voice, but also a bit of confusion and nervousness. She was nervous for Yutaka's well-being, but was completely confused at Konata's actions. First off she wasn't as spunky as she usually was and second she didn't invite Minami inside, which was unusual.

"I knew you would say that… I hate to tell you this Minami, but she doesn't want to see you…" Konata said with a small sad sigh, as if she had been expecting Minami's reaction.

Minami's face lost all color and she started to feel a little light headed, the mint haired girl had to place her hand on the wall so that she could keep herself upright.

"That isn't true, she's just…" Minami said with a sort of distance in her voice, Konata placed her hand on Minami's shoulder before she spoke again.

"She overheard you at the theme park…" Konata said with sadness in her own voice, Minami's eyes widened in fear and surprise as she quickly whipped her head up so that she could she Konata's face. "She said she never wants to see you again… I'm going to have to ask you to get off the Izumi's property…" Konata said quietly as she looked into Minami's eyes, she saw the tears start rolling down Minami's face and she felt herself die a little inside.

"No… No I have to see her and tell her it's a misunderstanding!" Minami yelled as she tried to push past Konata in an act of sheer desperation, but Konata, even in her physically and emotionally weakened state, was able to hold her back.

"I'm sorry Minami-chan, but I have to do what Yutaka wants… She is family…" Konata said as she pushed Minami back a little roughly and then closed the door most of the way only saying one last thing before shutting Minami out entirely.

"Sorry…"

Minami couldn't believe what had just happened, her mind was so full of confusion and sadness that the rest of her body just didn't know what to do, so she simply collapsed on the Izumi's front lawn and looked up at the second stories windows. Sure she knew it was Konata's windows, but she also knew that Yutaka was in that room… She just knew…

Minami hurt all over, she couldn't believe that Yutaka had overheard her; she couldn't believe Yutaka misunderstood her, she couldn't believe that her love now hated her… Minami's mind couldn't handle this kind of news and it slowly began to ice over everything…

After a few minutes Minami picked herself up and tears, still in her eyes, began walking in the direction of the Hiiragi house. The mint haired girl felt nothing, as if all her emotion, all of her ability to feel had been taken away from her. Minami couldn't frown, let alone smile so she just kept walking with the same emotionless tear streaked face.

Minami could see the large shrine from a ways off, but felt as if she was never getting any closer to it. Suddenly she collided with something, sending her to the ground, but she could have cared less…

"I'm so sorry… Minami-chan, what's the matter!" Kagami half shouted as she bent down to check the younger girl for injuries. What really threw Kagami off was Minami's face, to anyone else it was almost the same as always, but Kagami knew better.

"Can we talk Kagami…?" Minami said in her monotonic voice, completely forgetting formalities and such.

Kagami felt as if she had been hit with a water balloon full of ice, never once had she heard such a tone come from someone before. Kagami nodded slightly and took a seat next to the mint haired girl who was now sitting on the curb.

Minami told Kagami about her conversation with Patty, about how Yutaka had apparently overheard it, and how Yutaka now hated her. Kagami couldn't believe what she was hearing; Yutaka and Minami were the image of what lovers should be. How could something like this happen?

"You need to go back." Kagami said sternly as she stood up trying to pull the younger girl along with her, but Minami wouldn't budge from where she was.

"I can't. Konata won't let me passed…" Minami said sadly as she rested her face in her hands, her eyes had begun to hurt because of all the tears that were trying to leak out.

Kagami couldn't believe that Konata would try a stunt like that, but Kagami knew she would do the same for Tsukasa if somebody had hurt her so she couldn't blame the blunette.

"Don't worry about Konata, I'll deal with her." Kagami said comfortingly as she tried to get Minami to stand up, which she wouldn't.

"No, Yu-chan doesn't want me around anymore, I can't go…" Minami mumbled through her hands, feeling completely and utterly defeated.

Kagami had no idea how to lift Minami's spirit so that she was willing to fight for her love. Kagami stood there in silence for a few minutes before an idea hit her.

"If you make up with Yutaka, then I'll confess to Konata!" Kagami proclaimed with a dark blush now set on her cheeks.

Now to most people this wouldn't seem like such a big deal, but Minami knew how hard Kagami had been trying to confess and how Kagami never could work up the courage to do so. Minami also knew Kagami always kept her word, so if Kagami said it then it would happen.

Minami looked up and into Kagami's eyes to see not only a fierce determination, but also love and friendship as well.

"It's a deal… You better kiss her after you confess though…" Minami said with a small smile and slight halfhearted laugh, as she stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Thanks to Kagami she now had some of the strength and determination she needed to face Yutaka and win her back.

"One step at a time, now let's go get her back!" Kagami said through her blush with a fist pump as the two began lightly sprinting towards the Izumi house.

* * *

><p>Konata heard another knock at the door and stood up from the chair she was sitting in to go see who it was. Thanks to the recent events the ever cheerful Izumi house was pretty much a pit of despair devoid of fun.<p>

Sojiro had locked himself up in his room, to try and hide from the ever looming sadness. Konata usually sat with Yutaka trying to cheer her up, but was having little success. The blunette thought maybe cookies would help so that was what she was currently doing when she walked over to the front door.

"Hello?" Konata said half-heartedly as she opened the door only to be jumped by Kagami and held tightly within the tsundere's grasp.

"Go Minami!" Kagami shouted as Minami burst through the door, scanned the first floor, and after finding no trance of her love bolted up the stairs.

"No fair getting back up!" Konata called out, but Minami was completely focused on getting to Yutaka…

Noticing that Yutaka's door was open and her room empty, Minami rushed down the hall a little further and came to Konata's room. Minami stood before the closed door and felt a feeling of fear creep up on her, but now wasn't the time to back down.

Minami grabbed the door knob and all in one motion flung the door open, jumped inside, and scanned the room to find her love sitting on the bed… Scowling at her…

"What do you want…? Didn't I tell Onee-chan not to let you in?" Yutaka said angrily through the pillow she was currently holding. The tiny girl was currently sitting on Konata's bed hugging one of the older girl's pillows.

"Yu-chan what you heard was a misunderstanding!" Minami shouted, desperate to see her love's smile as she walked into the bedroom. Minami just wanted to scoop up the tiny girl and kiss her like they used to do, before all this mess…

"I know what I heard, 'Yeah being around her can be stressful'." Yutaka said in mocking tone as she rolled her eyes and hugged the pillow tighter.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but you misunderstood." Minami said sadly as she stepped a little closer to the bed, but froze when her little girlfriend gave her a terrible glare.

"Then you shouldn't have ever dated me… I… I… I hate you!" Yutaka yelled as loud as she could before throwing the pillow in her hand and hitting Minami dead in the face. That little distraction gave the loli just enough time to slip by Minami and out the bedroom door.

"Yu-chan please wait!" Minami called out, but the little girl didn't listen.

Minami sprinted after the salmon haired girl, catching up to her on the first floor. Minami extended her arm and placed a hand on Yutaka's shoulder, successfully stopping the girl, but at a price Minami was not ready to pay…

***SMACK***

Minami fell to her knees, tears pouring from her eyes fogging her vision of Yutaka running out of the front door and then down the street. Once Yutaka felt the bigger girl's hand on her shoulder she couldn't stop the reflex, the tiny girl turned around and then with full force slapped Minami right on her left cheek.

All the emotion that she had previously iced had come back ten times as painful, as Minami almost doubled over in pain, but found Konata and Kagami right beside her. Again she thought about how she had such good friends…

"We'll give her a few minute head start so she can cool off, then we'll go after her." Konata said with a small smile as she got up and headed to the kitchen to get some drinks.

"We'll win her back, don't worry about it Minami." Kagami said with a smile as she began massaging Minami's shoulders, causing the younger girl to wonder briefly where she got so good at that.

_"I will win you back Yu-chan… Just you wait…"_ Minami thought with determination as she stared at the clock that hung on the wall, trying to will the time to go faster.

_"Stupid Minami… Why can't she leave me alone…?"_ Yutaka thought, tears siding down her face as she ran. The tiny girl had no idea where she was going, she just had to get away from the pain, but it was ever present in her heart…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucky Channel~<strong>_

"**I am your navigator Akira Kogami." Akira sighed as she rested her cheek in her hand.**

"**And I am the assistant Minoru Shiraishi." Minoru said with a small bow.**

"**That was a little better, but I still don't like it…" Akira complained even though this is what she had asked for…**

"**Come on Akira give the author a break, what on earth do you want to see?" Minoru asked as he stepped back a few feet out of instinct.**

"**I want to see Yutaka to go Yandere on Minami." Akira said smugly as she rested her face in both her hands and stared at the camera.**

_**Ending Theme~**_

"**Well that's all for this episode, we'll see you next time, Bye-nii!" Minoru shouted, before turning to Akira. "I feel like we forgot to say something." The male brunette said with question mark appearing above his head.**

"**Yeah you never said that the next chapter is the final one…" Akira said with a shrug as she walked off the stage.**

"**Wait… What!"**


	7. It's A Lovey End

**Authors Notes: Final chapter… Read… And review… Please… It would… Make me… Happy… Okay I'll stop talking… So you can enjoy… This chapter… Which is the end… Of the story… Flygon… Rules… :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

><p>"Stupid Minami…" Yutaka mumbled angrily as she continued to walk down the street with no set destination in mind, her seething rage having only subsided minutely since she left. Unintentionally, Yutaka found herself walking towards one of the places that Minami always took her when she was feeling down or having a bad day… A small strip mall only a few blocks from the Izumi's home.<p>

_"Why did I come here?"_ Yutaka thought as she looked up at the large colorful banner that hung on the front of the building.

Memories of happier days started to flood the tiny girl's thoughts as she looked up at it. Days spent in the park or at the mall getting ice-cream with her lover, days that seemed to now be forever gone. Yutaka hated feeling like this, but she knew it had to be done.

Yutaka knew it wasn't Minami's fault that all of this happened; she also knew it wasn't Patty's fault, no the only person who was truly at fault…

"No, I am not in the wrong here!" Yutaka said in a relatively loud voice as she grabbed her head slightly, forcing such thoughts from her mind. She was getting a few odd glances from those around her, but one swift and mean glare from the petite girl stopped those looks cold.

The salmon haired girl decided since she was here she might as well look around. It was getting pretty late in the evening and the mall was about to close, meaning adult shoppers were scarce and younger shoppers even rarer since it was a school night. However, this fact didn't deter the tiny girl in the least.

"I wonder if Yui-nee-san would like something like this." Yutaka asked herself as she looked over the summer shirt and pants combo. The mindless browsing of clothing and accessories seemed to help calm the little girl down, but she still had a very mean and angry aura that stopped any retailers from getting too close.

With a exasperated sigh Yutaka left the store, after finding nothing worthy enough to buy. Yutaka continued on down the mall stopping in a few different stores, but it wasn't long until she was stopped by two older male teens thinking she was a lost kid.

"Hey there little girl are you lost?" One of the two boys said in about the same manner you would ask a kindergartener as he crouched so that he would be closer to her height, which Yutaka didn't like at all.

"I just so happen to be a high school student!" Yutaka snapped angrily baring her teeth slightly, causing the two boys to stumble back not expecting her outburst.

"Whoa we're so sorry; it's just that you look so much younger than a high school student." The second boy said as he threw his hands up in defense. Little did he know that he was digging their grave with his words.

"Is it because of my size!" Yutaka shouted angrily as she closed the distance between her and the two obnoxious males, in turn making them back away. They had never seen a girl get this angry before and it scared them.

"Look we're really sorry if we insulted you; we just wanted to make sure you were okay…" The first boy said keeping his composure and giving Yutaka a small bow, breathing a sigh of relief when he noticed the little loli calm down a bit.

"Yeah we saw you were all alone, did you lose your girlfriend or something?" The second boy asked as he put his hands behind his head, sealing his own doom. The boy meant it like her gal pal or best friend, but Yutaka took it much more personally…

"WHY YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Yutaka screamed as she slammed her heel into the top of his foot, then sending her elbow deep into his stomach, literally knocking all the air out of him in one blow.

The first boy looked on in horror as he watched his buddy double over in pain, as the psychotic loli slammed her foot on his hip flipping the boy onto his back.

"YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T KILL YOU…" Yutaka said evilly as she placed her knee on his chest and then pressed down making it hard for him to breath. And just as quickly as she had started, she ended and quickly walked away now just as angry as before.

"Damn, you okay man?" The first boy asked his friend as he bent down to help him up.

"Yeah I'm okay; I hurt like shit though…" He answered taking his friend's arm still suffering from the lack of oxygen in his lungs.

The two flinched as a new girl ran up to them and skidded to a halt before asking which way the person who had done this went.

* * *

><p>Yutaka was sitting on a bench near the far side of the mall; all the stores around her had closed early so there was no one around to see her cry. Yes, she was crying…<p>

"I am so stupid… This is why Minami hates me…" Yutaka sobbed with her face in her hands. Yutaka had come to the realization in the past two days that Minami wasn't the one at fault… She was…

_"If I wasn't so… Then maybe Minami would truly love me."_ Yutaka thought as she tried her hardest to stop the cascading tears, but it was of little use.

Yutaka loved Minami more than anything else in the world. Nobody except her close family had ever cared and looked out for her the way Minami had. Yutaka knew she was a burden on the taller girl due to her being sickly all the time, so the thought of anyone being mean to Minami… Her protector… Just sent her overboard.

Before they started dating, Yutaka simply played a deaf ear to all of Minami's problems, not knowing if she could really be of any help or just more of a nuisance. But once they got together, Yutaka lost all ability to control her actions.

If anyone hurt her Minami-chan they were in for a world of pain, but Yutaka's biggest fear quickly became a reality once she found out that she was being a nuisance after all…

_"It's better for Minami to stay away from me…"_ Yutaka thought sadly as she as she started to get a handle on her tears.

Yutaka remember what Minami had said a while back about never apologizing again, that she was never in the wrong and Yutaka started to rekindle her anger.

"No, Minami is in the wrong; she knew this is the way I am! It's her fault not mine!" Yutaka said angrily under her breath, her head had begun to hurt as she fought with herself over what was right and what was wrong.

"Yu-chan…" Minami shouted as she rushed over to where the smaller girl was currently sitting.

Yutaka looked up angrily and found her angry side starting to win out over her sadness and self-loathing. Minami made it over to the tiny girl only to receive a punch to the gut from her girlfriend, sending her to the ground since she wasn't expecting it.

"GOD DAMMIT WHY DON'T YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY?" Yutaka shouted as she tried to turn around and run, but a pair of long slender arms snaked their way around her waist and held on tightly. Minami found it quite easy to pull the tiny girl into her lap, since she was already on the ground to begin with.

"Yutaka, we have to talk through this…" Minami tried to say calmly, but the salmon haired girl absolutely refused to hear it.

"LET ME GO, I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Yutaka screamed over and over as she repetitively hit Minami anywhere she could, the head, the arms, and the chest were her main targets.

Minami had to think of something fast, Tsukasa's plan was failing fast and… That was it; Minami knew how to calm her little lover down!

"LET ME GO YOU WORTHLESSS…" Yutaka shouted, but was silenced as Minami grabbed her by the wrists, pinned her to the floor, and began kissing her.

Yutaka's mind was still filled with anger, but Minami's soft lips were quickly dispersing it and replacing it with pleasure. The loli felt her resolve weakening and Minami could feel it as well. After a few minutes of making out Minami broke the kiss and pulled Yutaka back up into her lap.

"I still hate you…" Yutaka mumbled, a bright red blush on her cheeks as she refused to look Minami in the eyes.

"No you don't, I can tell… You're mad at yourself…" Minami said soothingly and thanks to the smaller girl's flinch, she knew she was right.

"You can't love someone like me!" Yutaka shouted as tears started to well up in her eyes, for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"I do love you more than anything." Minami argued as she tried to pull the loli into a hug, but she was quickly pushed back.

"Then prove you love me!" Yutaka said as she looked into Minami's eyes with an emotion that Minami didn't know.

"Well I…" Minami hesitated, not sure of what the little girl wanted her to say.

"If you love me then prove it!" Yutaka repeated as she now looked expectantly at the slightly older girl.

Minami was at a loss of words, she simply couldn't figure out what to say. If she said the wrong thing she could lose Yutaka forever, but then what was the right thing to say?

"PROVE IT!" Yutaka screamed as she raised her fists in an attempt to hit Minami again, but with one quick movement Minami grabbed her hands and held them above their heads and screamed at the top of her lungs…

"I LOVE YOU BECAUSE… I'M WEARING YOUR PANTIES!"

The world simply froze. Minami was looking deep into Yutaka's eyes with fire and determination; she could see a bright pink blush on the younger girl's face and knew she had an even darker blush to match. However, what happened next Minami could have never expected.

Minami felt her face lose all of it's color as a flood of emotions ran through her, some were happiness and joy, others where fear and surprise… Yutaka sat there looking at Minami with none other than her older cousin's cat like smirk.

"Oh~ Minami really is a pervert~." Yutaka cooed in a teasing tone as she rubbed her head on Minami's arm, making the mint haired girl's face practically explode and catch on fire. "You are such a dirty girl~." Yutaka continued in her teasing like manner, before breaking out into hysterics.

A large smile worked its way on to Minami's face despite her blush as she jumped on top of her girlfriend and hugged her. The two stayed like that for a while, holding each other loosely as they looked up at the ceiling, giggling quite loudly.

"I'm not going to apologize…" Yutaka said breathily as the two's laughing finally died down.

"I wouldn't want you to…" Minami said with a smile as she stood up and gently lifted Yutaka into her arms. With that the two wordlessly made their way back to the Izumi house, words were not needed… The two simply basked in the overwhelming love being emitted from the other.

"I knew you two would make up!" Kagami said happily as the kohai entered the house, much to the relief of Yutaka's older cousin.

"Yu-chan you made me worried sick!" Konata said as she dramatically fell back onto the couch, causing the other three girls to giggle.

"I think Kagami-sempai has something to tell you Konata-nee." Minami said a small, but oh so evil grin. Kagami just stared wide eyed at the mint haired girl, but after a moment of internal debate knew that she had no way out of what was about to happen.

"Hey Konata, can we go to your room for a second…" Kagami asked nervously.

"Sure we can Kagamin~ let's go!" Konata cheered happily already back to her spunky self, as she grabbed the now blushing tsundere's hand and drug her up the stairs.

"She is going to confess." Minami simply stated as she carried Yutaka up to her bedroom.

"Ah…" Was the tiny girl's response as she was gently laid on her bed.

Minami leaned over her and gently placed her lips on her lover's, the two just wanted to stay like that forever. They didn't ever want to fight again and if Yutaka and Minami could help it, they never would.

The two had been making out for a little while now, but their kiss was prematurely broken however, by Konata bursting into the room.

"Kagamin~ just confessed to me, we're lovers now! We should go on a double date tomorrow… But not too early, cause me and Kagami are going to be up all night!" Konata cheered as she scampered out of Yutaka's room followed by a scarlet Kagami, shouting at her new girlfriend for saying weird things.

"Would you like to stay up all night with me, Minami?" Yutaka asked in a low voice, getting a small smile from the taller girl.

"Certainly…" Minami said as she closed the door and locked it before crawling into Yutaka's warm and soft bed.

"I love you Minami…" Yutaka whispered.

"I love you too…" Minami whispered back as the two locked lips again. The two knew without a shadow of a doubt that they would be together forever and there was nothing in this world that could split them up… Nothing…

_**End**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucky Channel~<strong>_

**"Akira Kogami here and I am your navigator!" Akira shouted happily as she waved to all the viewers.**

**"And I am Minoru Shiraishi, her assistant." Minoru said with a bow.**

**"Well I guess it wasn't a bad ending… Could have been gorier, but whatever." Akria said dryly as she scratched her cheek nonchalantly.**

**"Well I thought it was lovely…" Minoru said with a slight nod, but before Akira could say anything back the ending theme started to play.**

_**Ending Theme~**_

**"Well I hope you all enjoyed, please review and tell us what you thought." Akira shouted as both her and Minoru made the signature hand sign and shouted…**

**"Bye-Nii!"**

* * *

><p>"Hello, Miyuki Takara here and I have been asked by Flygon-sama to announce that season three of his Lucky Life series is currently in the works and you shouldn't have to wait long for its release. We hope that enjoyed Flygon-sama's works and we hope that you continue to review all of his FanFic's that have yet to come."<p> 


End file.
